The Woman in White?
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: Rated R for future scenes, Just a different side of the story. James is the semi-respectable one, shame about Lily though!
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own them…. Etc etc etc. Just thought I'd present a different look on the Lily James story. **

**The woman in white? **

Lily Evans, the purest of the pure?

Hardly,

Behind closed doors you wouldn't be blamed for thinking she was a twin. In public? She was the most angelic angel there could be, Respectable Head Girl, good grades, a muggle, well behaved. Often described as boring.

Little did the outside houses know… Only Griffindor, Lily's own house knew the real Lily Evans, nobody would believe the rumours that she was really was the total opposite of the public persona.

Lily didn't mind, in fact she welcomed this. The teachers had no clue, and never would, she held too much sway in the Griffindor house. Younger years were terrified of her, most of her year girl wise followed her, and the boys worshipped her. Well, all except for a certain James Potter, shame about that one.

James Potter was head boy to Lily's head girl. Having a conforming head boy would have been handy, but she couldn't get everything her own way, some things couldn't go the right way no matter what she tried. And she had tried to win him over,

They were only a week into their head boy head girl duties and already they were at each other's throats, it couldn't go on, people were wondering, why did potter hate Lily? Why didn't they ever get on? She didn't want the bad press so to speak . . ..

So, what was left to do?

Well, Lily would just have to win James Potter over. If he wasn't impressed with the woman in red that he thought she was, so Lily thought, if I become the woman in white, purest of the pure, surely he'll accept me, until its too late, and I have the power I so desire.


	2. Attempt one!

It was early morning; the grass was crisp and frosty from the lack of temperature the night before. Regardless the Griffindor Quidditch team consisting of head boy James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and some of the younger years were out, practising wrapped up as warm as could be in their scarves, hats and gloves.

"How on earth can they be cheerful?" Lily screamed "Its under zero fucking degrees" she slumped onto her bed, "I'm bored and cold Bex,"

"Go out and watch them then," her friend answered without even taking her head out of her magazine.

"Then Potter'll think I'm after him or something…" Lily answered. Bex put book down and looked her friend in the eye.

"Hello?" She called "isn't that what you want him to think?"

Lily sighed and didn't say anything. Just simply pulled on her hat, gloves and scarf and headed outside.

Quidditch had to be the most boring sport ever Lily thought watching the boys practice. IT seemed like an age before they came down and headed towards their stuff sitting in the stands with Lily. Everyone collected their possessions and headed toward the building all except for James.

"You not coming James?" Sirus called out.

"Looking for something 5 mins Si," he yelled back waving the boys away. He was sure he'd left his wand here somewhere He looked on and under the benches – but no wand- he let out a huge sigh. He couldn't do anything without it. He didn't even know why he'd brought it out with him. He was about to go join his friends when a voice said,

"Looking for this?"

"Evans," James looked up "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're just lucky," Lily replied, "Anyway, here's your wand," She threw it at him; he caught it with one hand.

"Thanks," he answered softly, "Didn't know you liked quidditch Lil," he moved up the stand toward her. He sat down next to her.

"Well, I don't," She conceded "But I do care who wins the house cup," She looked at James, "You looked good up there," She lied. She hadn't really been watching him; more like watching the sun come gradually up. She slipped her hand onto his knee. He seemed uneasy and moved away. And with him, she moved also.

"You looked really good,"

She leant towards him, the way James saw it there was a stunning girl practically begging to kiss him never mind the fact he hated her and everything she stood for. Their lips met, becoming more and more intense, Lily began to shiver.

"Come on, lets get you inside," James smiled putting his arm around her guiding her to the building for the changing rooms, they entered and it was empty.

"I know what would warm us both up" Lily grinned cheekily and started to unzip potters trousers, and kneel down in front of them. James looked utterly stunned, he was no angel but this was something else.

"You do something for me, I'll do something for you." Lily whispered.

James laughed, "You gotta be kidding me," pulling his trousers back up. "Lily- you my darling are one good actress, but not too good," he patted her on the head, "Close but no way," he walked out of the changing rooms just in time to hear Lily scream,

"What the fuck do I have to do?"


	3. Second attempt!

"You're kidding," Bex, Lily's friend screeched.

"I almost wish I was Bex," Lily sighed in return

"But, why wouldn't he?" Bex stuttered puzzled, "James isn't a shy boy"

"I can't believe it, he refused me…" Lily shook her head in utter disbelief, this had never happened before, nobody had ever refused Lily, that was her job.

"Ah well, win some you lose some," Bex shrugged her shoulders,

"Oh no," Lily smiled, "This isn't the end, this is just the beginning,"

A week had passed since Lily and James' encounter on the quidditch pitch, they'd been civil, which was actually a vast improvement on the constant bickering they were both used to. James thought the event last week was actually a funny development in their relationship. He'd always fancied fucking Lily, but he knew it drove her mad to not be wanted by someone blatantly, which is why he had always kept it quiet. He thought It was best of having her think he hated her, but he didn't think it would drive her to such a climax of actually unzipping his pants and offering herself to him. He'd decided he fancied seeing how this one played out, letting her do the chasing of course, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, this wouldn't be a truce to their disputes, this wouldn't be permanent either, this would be a fuck, although a good one at that.

So, to play it cool was his plan, a one that had not failed him so far, but it was so early in their head boy and girl duties it was clear this could not stay like this indefinitely. James realised this only too soon, on a cold frosty Monday morning.

It was early, around six thirty and James was first up in the common room, he couldn't sleep, which was unusual for him considering him and the rest of his friends hardly ever made it to breakfast, he had energy to burn, Griffindor tower was asleep, so decided to take his top off and do some sit-ups, he'd only got to twenty when he heard a door open and someone enter the room. He had a fifty-fifty chance of looking a complete moron in front of someone, he sat up immediately, and looked upon the intruder, It was Lily Evans, the one and only. He remembered his present half undressed state, and felt a complete moron, his face turning a pale shade of red.

Lily set eyes upon James, and all of a sudden felt a tingling attracted feeling overcome her. James Potter had a pretty toned body, must be all that training for quidditch she thought.

James was the first to break the silence "Lily,"

"James," Lily replied with a surprised look on her face "Working out are we?"

"Yeah, you could say that" he answered. He looked her up and down, Lily wasn't wearing normal clothes, granted she had picked the trendiest clothes she could use for the purpose, but these clothes were unmistakably gym clothes.

She seemed to read his mind, "I'm going for a run," She explained, then as an afterthought added, "Want to come?" Figuring this could be her second attempt of getting James Potter under her spell, anything was worth trying, even if it meant spoiling her run for it.

He looked unsure but said "Sure, why not?" The two embarked from Griffindor tower and left the main hogwarts building, and began a slow jog towards the direction of the whomping willow, After about 10minutes of jogging, Lily broke the silence,

"Why do you hate me James?" she panted. Looking across at him next to her on the path.

James smiled; it had only been a matter of time until she brought that up. "Why do you fancy me Lily?"

"Why don't you fancy me James?" She countered aggressively.

"You want me to?" He asked,

"Yes," Lily panted, slowing down to catch her breath,

James looked surprised, "And why on earth would that be?"

"Oh, only to live out my darkest fantasies with you James," Lily mocked, and then quietly added "Plus, I haven't heard bad things,"

James laughed out loud, "What on earth have you supposedly heard?" Lily looked surprisingly gorgeous when she was out of breath and hot, his eyes lingered on her neck and lips as she spoke, there was no denying it, she was definitely his kind of thing.

"Just things, for me to know and you to find out," She teased, Lily finally felt like she was getting somewhere.

"And you want to find these things out?" James sighed,

"If you'll let me," Lily replied. She didn't wait for an answer.

She led him along the path to the nearest bench and pulled him down to sit next to her, "I just think we'd make a good team," she whispered into his ear softly, Her warm breath on his cold neck felt good, better than he wanted to admit, but he wasn't going to tell her that, or even react, He was just going to sit back and let it happen.

Lily pulled away from his ear, and looked him square on, she held his face with her right hand and pulled it towards hers slowly, as if giving him time to pull away, but he didn't make a move, he didn't make a sound, he hardly even breathed. Their lips met, the feeling was electrifying, even Lily had to admit that, it was confusing but she didn't stop. She slowly kissed James, half expecting him to join in, but he didn't he just let her continue, and then just as she was about to give up he kissed back. It even shocked him, he was so primal, so urgent he kissed her hard, as if he couldn't get her close enough to him, she pressed up against him, and he pulled her closer. Lily then slowly reached down towards his crotch, which was when he pulled away,

"What's so urgent?"

"I want you," Lily stated matter of fact, "Now"

"But what if I don't want you?" He joked,

"You do, you want me as much as I want you, just not in the cold, it doesn't do you justice James,"

She took her hand away from his crotch area, pulling him up and leading him to the castle, hand in hand.


End file.
